Who's Jonathan?
by h2odeliriouss
Summary: Elizabeth has no idea what is in store for her when she accepts the handsome guy with the blue eyes on facebook. Jonathan's sarcastic and charming laugh keeps her hooked.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! this is my first story on delirious, it's something different. I haven't written in years so please forgive me if it's a little rough. Review the story/message me on my tumblr .com so i know if i should make more chapters. Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

CHAPTER ONE

I sat up almost all of the night. Wasting time on different social medias looking for entertainment. My green eyes almost rolled entirely to the back of my head as I read through Facebook statuses. My attention now zoned in on the new friend request I had received.

"Jonathan? I don't know anyone named Jonathan." I pondered as I reluctantly accepted the request. Searching through his photos as something to do I realize this guy wasn't bad looking. Black hair barely past his ears, and my what cheek bones this man had. His ocean blue eyes had me reeled in already. I jumped hearing the ding of my messages go off. _It was him._

"Hey there :D"

It's almost like he knew I was stalking.

"Hello! Do I happen to know you from somewhere?" I replied hoping he didn't feel my anxiety through the keyboard.

"We have mutual friends, we could of possibly met somewhere at some point…and if we didn't then we are meeting now XD" I chuckled at his snarky response.

"You're funny. Well, I'm Elizabeth…only people I like can call me Ellie." Can he take my sass being thrown his way? I figured let me test the waters.

"Hopefully I can be on your people you like list. Speaking of lists, can I list my number in this chat so you may or may not be able to call me?" My heart dropped. I think to myself, _I usually don't give my number to people I met 3 seconds ago. I don't see what bad can come from this._ Fuck it.

"Sure Jon :)" I sent as I wrote out my number to him.

"HEY! Only people I like can call me that ;)" I rolled my eyes and I closed my computer. Something about him feels familiar, and I don't mind it.

I hope he calls soon; I want to put a voice to his handsome face. I look at the time on my phone; it read 3:23 am. I don't know why I stay up so late when I know I have things to do in the morning. I began to get into bed when it happened.

 ** _*buzz*_**

It's an unknown number. I cuddle in bed as I pressed the big green answer button as fast as I could. "Hello?" I shyly whispered.

"Hey Ellie" I could almost hear his sarcastic smile over the phone.

"I see you just assume you're on my good list"

"I'd hope so. I'll make a deal, if I can call you Ellie you can call me whatever you want." He elongated his last few words to me.

"Can I call you loser? Smelly? Or maybe even dork…" I giggled.

"HAHA, very funny. I can be a clown too ya know." I'm surprised he didn't retract his offer yet.

"I don't know… I like the name Jonathan. It's subtle, nothing too crazy. I don't have any good names for you. Sorry to let you down."

"SUBTLE? NOT CRAZY?" He lightly shouted. " Oh I'm nothing like subtle." He began to laugh like I've never heard before." "I'm delirious" he manic giggled through his words.

I laughed with him since his laugh was disturbing yet charming at the same time. After our giggle fest calmed down there was silence for a few seconds. Not weird silence, it was comforting. We could just be in silence and still feel like we are talking. Is it odd to be feeling this way about a guy I just met? I seem to always self sabotage things I am scared of. I don't want to be scared of him or what I am feeling.

I pushed my brunette hair out of my face and pulled my blankets up to my chest. I had to know more about him. "Jon, tell me about yourself. Other than telling me about your psychotic laughter I had the pleasure of hearing."

"My laugh is my best feature I will let you know." He snapped back "I'm a pretty simple guy. All I care about is dominos and my dog."

"Dominos and your dog?" I questioned. "Explain this one to me, I'd love to hear more about this dominos you care so much about."

"What do you meannnnnn? It's not real pizza, but it is in my heart. Although have you seen the England menu? We are really missing out here in America. What hoochie made up different menus? I have too many questions. I'm can't believe it."

His mini rant was adorable. He seemed way too passionate about this, but the way he mispronounced half the words had me laughing. " Um, I can help you take down the franchise. We can expose them and get the menu we deserve." I egged him on. This conversation was too good to end.

" I knew there was a reason I liked you. Here's the plan, I come get you and we grab my friend Luke. Since we need back up, and you take the back door. I'll get the front. On my count of three we bust in the place like we own it. Questions?" he stopped to ask my opinion as if he was seriously about to do this.

"Although I'd love to take down dominos with you that seems like it could only work in grand theft auto."

"Ahh, you're right. You play video games?" He sounded nervous asking.

"Not often, but I do enjoy a good mission in grand theft auto. You should pitch that dominos idea, maybe they'd go for it."

"Don't tempt me. I already told you. I'm crazy!" He spouted as he started giggling again.

"I know, you're just so delirious."


End file.
